This invention relates in general to the construction of electrical switches and, in particular, to a new and useful electric switch having a pair of substantially U-shape spring members with first leg portions which are pivotally connected together and intermediate portions which pivot in bearing recesses of a housing so that, upon movement of the first leg portions by an actuator, second leg portions are snapped toward engagement or away from engagement with a fixed contact.